The present invention relates generally to locomotive brake systems and remote controlled locomotives (RCL) and more specifically to adaptation of a locomotive brake systems as a remote controlled locomotive (RCL).
One remote controlled locomotive or remote operated locomotive system usually includes a remote control transmitter (RCT) carried by an operator. In the industry, these are known as belt packs. Alternatively, there may be a console in the yard or a tower. The RCL systems are used to move a locomotive and the cars over a very short distance at a very low speed. It usually allows a remote operator not on the train to operate the system. The RCL systems control the propulsion and braking of the locomotives.
Another form of remote control of locomotives is communicating from a lead locomotive to remote trailing locomotives distributed throughout the train. The operator at the control of the lead mode locomotive sets the propulsion and braking at the lead locomotive, and appropriate signals are sent to the remote locomotives that are in trail mode to execute the required braking or propulsion. This may be the same braking or propulsion setting, or it may be a customized setting depending upon the location of the remote locomotive within the train. In this group of control over remote locomotives, the actual primary locomotive brake system is that which is being controlled. It controls not only the brake of the locomotive but may also operate on the brake pipe, which runs throughout the train.
Historically, RCL systems have used a standalone control of the propulsion and brakes on the train. This is in parallel to the standard locomotive control system. It has been suggested that the system used to control remote locomotives may also be adapted to use the primary brake system to be responsive to a portable remote control transmitter or belt pack. This requires appropriate interlocks and safety measures since it operates with the primary braking system. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,456, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Present intelligent Electronic Air Brake (EAB) Systems developed for railroad locomotives are designed to interface with other subsystems as distributed power (DP) and electronically controlled pneumatic (ECP) train brakes. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,654, which is incorporated herein by reference. An example is the CCB II system available from New York Air Brake. These integrations are subsystem specific as they are designed, and software written, that operate exclusive for that subsystem. Intelligent components of one EAB cannot be interchanged with that of another subsystem without compromising the functionality. This also is true with subsystems of like functionality but of differing OEM suppliers.
Remote Controlled Locomotive (RCL) subsystems available from different OEMs are of varying structures, interfaces and degrees of operability. Each OEM has their unique braking interface, be it pneumatically ‘serial’ or ‘parallel’ of the locomotive's braking system. Either configuration is reliant on the locomotive's core braking system. Typically, the RCL subsystem is the control of each power and braking for a railway vehicle, such as a locomotive. The RCL comprises on-board equipment that has a direct interface to the Electronic Air Brake (EAB) equipment as well as the power equipment and various feedback devices that are not within the confines of the EAB equipment. The on-board RCL subsystem may receive Operator commands remotely through an RF interface, tether cord and/or wayside equipment. The RCL may be completely without a human operator as commands are generated by distributed intelligence.
It is desirable to provide an EAB system which interfaces with diverse RCL subsystems, while maintain interchangeability of EAB core components and keeping a high degree of safety. Preferably this is achieved by appropriate connection of the devices without reprogramming the software in the system.
The present locomotive brake system includes a plurality of electronic air brake controllers for controlling at least a train brake pipe and a locomotive brake pipe interconnected by a communication network. A communication port and a system controller are connected to the network. The system controller controls the configuration of the electronic air brake controllers for standard mode and remote mode of the brake system and assembling EAB network signals for communication between a remote locomotive controller to be connected to the communication port and the electronic air brake controllers.
The system may include an interface device connected to the communication port and configured to interface the EAB network signals and signals of a remote locomotive controller connected to the interface device. The interface device may include a plurality of RCL ports for connection to a remote locomotive controller and interfaces the EAB network signals at the communication port and the signals at the RCL ports. The plurality of interface devices communicate with each other on the network by RCL signals and each has an RCL port for connection to a remote locomotive controller. One of the interface devices is a primary device which interfaces the EAB network signals of the communication port and the RCL signals of the interface devices. The interface device may be configured to interface the EAB network signals and serial digital signals, parallel digital signals or analog signals of a remote locomotive controller connected to the interface device.
The system controller assembles train and locomotive brake signals received from the communication port and transmits to the electronic air brake controllers, and assembles and transmits status signals to the communication port. The controller may poll the communication port to determine the type of remote locomotive controller is connected to the communication port and assembles EAB network signals for communication between a remote locomotive controller to be connected to the communication port and the electronic air brake controllers for the determined type of remote locomotive controller.
The system controller initially may poll all the electronic air brake controllers and assign an identifier to each which authorizes them to have a remote mode. Upon replacement of one of the electronic air brake controllers, the system controller or one of the authorized electronic air brake controllers assigns an identifier to the replacement which authorizes it to have a remote mode.
The brake system may include a cut-in system connected to the train brake pipe and the locomotive brake pipe to provide a braking signals on the train brake pipe and the locomotive brake pipe when the cut-in system is initially activated and subsequently controlled by the system controller to provide releasing signals on the train brake pipe and a locomotive brake pipe once the brake system is in the remote mode. The cut-in system may include a pressure sensor monitoring the brake signal provided to the locomotive brake pipe and providing an activation signal to the system controller. The system controller monitors conditions of the locomotive brake system during receipt of the activation signal before setting the remote mode and to maintain the remote mode.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.